


Jigsaw

by thequeenxofhearts



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Jason Todd x You - Freeform, Reader Insert, Red Hood x you - Freeform, red hood x reader, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenxofhearts/pseuds/thequeenxofhearts
Summary: Jason returns home from patrol with a present for reader.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader
Kudos: 48





	Jigsaw

Jason left for patrol a few hours ago, lucky him.

It had been a few weeks since you had been out of the apartment. Due to the worldwide pandemic, Jason wanted you to stay inside as much as possible. Lucky for him, he was still going out on patrol, but not for as long as usual. It seemed that criminals were also obeying the restrictions.  
But you could not take it anymore, you had nothing left to do.  
You and Jason had cleaned and rearranged the apartment, and even managed to repaint the bedroom.  
You and Jason had played a few Wii games, but after a few weeks it got boring. You watched a few movies together and even binged the Harry Potter series again. You were so lucky to have Jason here, but you were getting tired of staying inside all the time.

You knew Jason wanted to keep you safe, but all you wanted was to go and socialise. You and Jason took walks around the park daily, but there was hardly anyone there. You had been reading books, but it was easy to get bored of reading when it was all you had to do.

Tonight, whist Jason was out on patrol, you were watching TV again and you weren’t happy with what you were watching, but after bingeing everything else, all there was left to watch was Keeping up with the Kardashians.  
You heard movement inside the bedroom and were relieved for Jason to be home. You quickly changed the channel; if Jason knew you were watching the Kardashians, he would have joked about it for weeks.  
The bedroom door opened, and he stepped into the living room, he pulled him hood back and took of his mask, you noticed he had something under his arm.  
“Hey, Y/N.” He greeted. “Hey Jay.” You replied, reaching for your mug of tea on the coffee table.  
“What’s that?” You asked, pointing to the box under his arm. “Oh, I got you something.” He smiled.  
“What is it?” You asked, and Jason pulled the box out from under his arm and he put it into your outstretched hands.  
You looked at the box and saw that he had gotten you a 1000-piece jigsaw puzzle. The puzzle was of a group of Victorian era kids playing in a stream next to a church.  
“Wow, thanks Jay!” You exclaimed as you began to open the box, Jason chuckled, “You’re doing it now? Babe, it’s ten o’clock.”  
“I know it’s late, but I want to do it now!” You exclaimed, then excitement was running through you, you finally had something to do. When you were younger, you hated doing puzzles, you did not have the patience for them, but as you got older you enjoyed them, and books.

Jason chuckled again and he turned back into the bedroom. He returned a few minutes later in his pyjama t-shirt and his boxers.  
He smiled down at you as you were lying on your stomach on the floor sorting the puzzle pieces into piles. Jason sat on the floor opposite you and helped you sort the pieces.  
“I love you, Jay.” You smiled at him, you saw Jason’s cheeks turn pink, “I love you too, Y/N.” He smiled back.


End file.
